onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 768: Nothing Happens, Yet Everything Happens
Two amazing things happened today. *The manga website I use actually got this chapter this morning like it used to. *The Law-Corazon flashback is finally OVERRRRRR! YAY!!!!!!!!!! However, because we've been away from the world of the present for so long, so apparently we had to get acquainted to the current situation. Some updates on Dressosa we apparently needed to know: The colosseum combatants are still eating a whole lot of suck in their battle against the Donquixote officers. So, what's new with this battle? Basically nothing! Oh yeah-Dellinger's part Fishman? Coming up next chapter - Dellinger's grandmothers delicious scandal! Stop the presses! But seriously, Machvise alone has probably crushed the bodies of about half the combatants, yet they seem to be up and doing just fine. Please, just end already! Then, Viola gives a recap of all the battles that are going on, all of which we knew about and most of which are staying exactly the same as they were 10 chapters ago. With some exceptions. And oohh, cool information on the Donquixote officers! I had no idea Gladius was an explosive man! Ooooh! However, some of the battles did have interesting developments. *Diamante makes the ground wave around like a flag! Well, at least we can say this battle was going to be even, though I have yet to see the "Hero of the Colosseum" do anything that impresses me. *Cavendish actually becomes useful, as in a span of rather easily-missed panels, he takes over fighting Gladius while Robin goes upwards...upwards to what? Meanwhile, all the palace security in Dressrosa is being violated by a person around 5 inches tall. All the hordes of people going to rescue Mansherry have somehow been disappeared except for him, but it seems like that won't matter. Maybe Robin's gonna join Leo? Aw, but he was doing so good on his own...Oh, and how is the factory destruction effort going? Well, we're out of time for today, kids! Speaking of destroying the SMILE Factory, Viola and Usopp have a horde of thousands of people at their beck and call now who could conveniently help in destroying the factory, yet...they sit around. And don't think the super-powerful Revolutionary Sabo is going to participate! He is currently stuck with the abominable task of helping people, which could probably be carried out rather well by Issho, who as it happens is standing around doing...well... Now, for the main event, Law vs. Doffy! Which lasted an incredible 4-5 pages or so! But not all at once. This was probably the highlight of the chapter, as it brought pure One Piece battle chaos we haven't seen in a while. Plus, new information about D's!...sort of! At least we know that D's are some kind of family. Wait, wait, if the D's are all one family...then when Gol D. Roger and Portgas D. Rouge had a baby...Nah, let's not go there. And finally, the chapter ends with Law stabbing Doflamingo! Yay! Of course, Doflamingo is probably 99% OK. This is all thanks to... The Sosuke Aizen Effect! The Sosuke Aizen Effect, also known as the Madara Uchiha Effect, is a cardinal law in manga that states any wounds the main antagonist of the arc gains from side characters, or early wounds they gain from main characters, will essentially be meaningless. Yes, I made it up, but it'll probably happen. I'm predicting maybe the Doflamingo on the roof is the string clone, and the one with Luffy is the real one! So ends my suckiest most awesome chapter podcast of all time. Unfortunately there is no time for a poll, but I give this chapter a 7/10. You are welcome to share this rating if you want to live. Comments on the quality of the chapter (or the quality of this blogisode) can go in the tiny little boxes below. Sayonara! Category:Blog posts